


Sating the Galra

by Turkborne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blackmail, Body Sharing, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Impact Play, Knotting, gagging, humiliation play, intersex Keith, mindfuckery, use of a mirror and a suction dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Kuro wants to be satisfied. He may be stuck inside Shiro but that doesn't mean Shiro can't satisfy him. It goes smoothly for most of the night, until Keith interrupts. (Season 2 Spoilers.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This trashfic is unedited smut garbage. Enjoy~

He had suppressed it for so long. He knew it wouldn’t take long for him to snap before Kuro would come out- hurt one of the others. They had a deal though. If Shiro let Kuro play with him then there would be no reason for him to seek out one of the paladins for a toy.

Shiro still wasn’t quite sure what Kuro was, only that the Galran’s had created him. He was hesitant to admit anything about his mental-companion. He didn’t need the paladins looking at him like he was insane or broken. That would only make Kuro stronger.

He closed his door, glad that he had chosen a room away from the others in the castle. He felt Kuro’s caress on his mind and the pressure that the other held against him to be let out released. They both knew what was coming. Kuro let Shiro strip, willing to be patient. He was like a predator watching prey struggle in a trap, bemused and nonplussed by the futility of the actions.

Shiro was naked now, bare to the air and his metal hand moved without his prompting. He knew it was Kuro, he had dropped that barrier enough. They were both in this body, melded together as one but still wholly separate beings.

The hand clutched at his neck, squeezing just right. Kuro knew damned well what he was doing, putting just enough pressure in the right places to make it feel like Shiro couldn’t breathe but in reality just restricting the flow of blood to his brain. Both of their minds would swim from this, adrenaline and endorphins and who knows what else. Kuro didn’t do this often with his own body, with his Shiro. The prosthetic hand released.

“Submit,” he heard Kuro growl to him on stolen lips that were panting for breath. He dropped to his knees faster than he should have and pain lanced up his legs. He’s have bruises. He felt the purr of Kuro’s sadistic pleasure thrum through him and shuddered. The metal hand squeezed his neck again.

_ This is your reward, Champion. _

His cock twitched and there was no telling whose arousal it was making him half hard. Shiro had given up long ago trying to decipher whose lusts it stemmed from. He knew he had started to crave this on some level, even if he would never admit it. Kuro knew everything anyway. There was no hiding anything from this monster the Galra infected him with.

He gasped for breath, shaking, letting himself sit back on his own feet. Kuro was going to wreck him. He knew Kuro loved the take down, bringing him to his knees, and then the ground. Making him break open. It’s what kept the monster sated. 

His legs spread and his short nails scratched at his inner thigh before his hand struck the tender skin sharply. The smack echoed through the room along with Shiro’s whimper as he was once again allowed to breathe. The action was repeated again and then several more times until his inner thigh was a red and raw mess.

He was fully hard now, aching for it. He wondered what mood Kuro was in. It was so hard to tell. It was a balancing game between the other wishing to inflict suffering and take his own pleasure. Luckily for Shiro, Kuro’s pleasure was also his own.

_ Slap yourself. _

“What?” Shiro whispered quietly.

“Slap yourself, like the little painslut you are. Show me your submission, your willingness. I’ll let you cum if you’re good for me and follow my orders. You can even get the lube and that toy of yours. Pretend it’s me taking you,” Kuro spoke. It didn’t matter that it was Shiro’s throat that spoke the words. It sent him crawling across the floor. He grabbed the lube and the toy.

_ So eager. You haven’t been good yet. _

“Mirror,” he murmured back and that was all Kuro needed to understand Shiro. The thought was there and they’d done enough of this. Lust thrummed through their body and Shiro whimpered. He hated the way the mirror made Kuro act- or so he claimed. 

_ Stick the dildo on the mirror, suck it. Hump the mirror too. _

Shiro shuddered, complying. He watched himself in the mirror. His eyes were a dim yellow but you could still see the soft human irises beneath the glow. He rocked his hips against the smooth surface of the mirror and felt the precum leak from his cock.

_ You’re such a slut for this, Shiro. Stay down all the way, choke on it until I give you permission to come up for air. _

Shiro obeyed, hands flexing uselessly against the flat wall.

_ Are you getting dizzy on my cock yet? Can you feel my hand in your hair holding you down? Is your ass clenching in anticipation for me, Shiro? _

Tears pricked at his eyes and he started to gag on the dildo.

_ Just a little longer, you can do it. Gag on my cock. You’re so pretty like this, Shiro- _

He pulled off, coughing and gagging, took a deep breath and pushed back down, swallowing the dildo again. He had to please Kuro to cum otherwise he’d be tormented. Every orgasm would be ruined for weeks if he tried to cum without it.

_ Fuck, you’re eager. Start stretching yourself because I’m not going to be patient. Not when you’re like this, Shiro.  _

Shiro popped the cap on the lube and slicked his fingers. It didn’t take long, Shiro was eager too. He had two fingers in his ass, thrusting and curling just so. He was trying so hard to find his prostate. Pleasure flooded his senses and he screamed around the silicone cock in his mouth. 

_ Again and don't you dare cum. _

Shiro choked himself on the dildo and thrust his fingers again. A small whine left him and begging eyes reflected back at him in the mirror. Shame crawled through him and twisted in his gut. It pulled tears from his eyes that cooled on his burning cheeks. 

Shiro didn't stop. He knew better, knew Kuro’s appetite better. He fucked himself open on his fingers, adding a third quicker than he would if Kuro wasn't in his mind, egging him on. 

_ Pull off the mirror and look down. Look at how much you're leaking for me, slut. _

The mirror was streaky and Shiro was positively wrecked. He pulled his lips off the dildo entirely, panting. His voice was a rough and broken as he spoke, “please, fuck me, Kuro?”

_ Only since you asked so nicely, my little plaything. _

Shiro watched in sick fascination as his prosthetic arm moved and pulled the dildo off the mirror. It was stuck on the floor in front of the mirror and the muscles down his back quivered. His body moved of it’s own accord now, sinking onto the phallus and eyes growing brighter. 

“What will you do to cum, Shiro?” Kuro asked huskily, stroking their cock for Shiro to see. He could feel how close their body was between their combined lust. “You’ve been so good for me but I don’t think you’ve earned that. Maybe I’ll simply sit back now and let you relax…”

Shiro wanted to scream, yell, do anything but Kuro had taken over most of their body. He took the one hand he still had and shoved it in their mouth and found himself once again in control of it. 

_ Suck those fingers. That’s right. Be filled for me. Edge and then you can try to earn your orgasm again. _

It only took a few thrusts back onto the dildo before he edged, Kuro’s metal hand still stroking his cock. Shiro pulled his fingers out of his mouth and toyed with a nipple looking directly at the mirror.

_ One hour. _

“W-what?”

_ I want you to keep that dildo in you for one hour. No cumming. You can edge if you want. Lie down and read. I don’t care. I just want you filled with cock for a whole hour. _

Shiro let out a shaky breath and nodded. He felt Kuro quiet down and decided there was no way he would be able to handle edging for an hour. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Kuro was plotting to make him to just that in the future. Right now though he peeled himself and the dildo off the floor and shakily walked to his bed. He slipped into his sheets, laying down. 

Deft fingers pulled up the console screen and started looking over stats and data. He needed to distract himself. Tense muscles had calmed considerably after a few minutes of going over numbers. This honestly might be odd but not exactly the hardest thing he had managed. Shiro relaxed on his pillow and let himself focus on his work until the soft hiss of his door opening got his attention.

“Keith?” he whispered, blinking at the other, “um, do you need something?”

“Can you talk for a bit?” Keith asked walking over to Shiro and sitting on the bed’s opposite end. 

“Yeah,” Shiro replied, inwardly reminding himself to act natural. He was shirtless as far as Keith knew, that was all. He had to remain composed, the leader. Shiro watched Keith’s eyes take him in and then look away, rubbing his nose. 

“I was just wondering what you knew about Galrans and stuff. Like- birds and the bees if you overheard any of that? Is it different? Coran and Allura aren’t exactly…” Keith’s voice trailed off before picking up again, “Don’t wanna ask anyone in The Blade either. Just, they’ll treat me like a kid or something and I wanna know if I’m normal or-”

“Galran physiology is different than human, yes. I’m guessing your nethers don’t quite match what was in your sex ed books or what you peeked at?” Shiro shifted, trying to sit up just a little more. He wanted to help Keith through this, Kuro be damned.

“No, but, I get the gist of how it all works, just wanted to know it was like, Galran-normal? I just- um- always assumed I was fucked up for a human? Shiro-” he shook his head clear, “I should leave. Thank you. I think it’s safe to say if it all works and I’m not human then it’s probably standard Galran, huh?”

_ Stop him. _

Shiro froze and sputtered out a confused, “w-what?”

Keith looked back at him and sighed, “my hormones are ah, running hot I guess? I don’t know what to call it. I’m gonna just go for a swim and relax. It’s fine.”

_ He’s going into heat. Help him and, Shiro-toy, remember not to cum before your hour is up. Even then just once, unless you’re granted permission for more by me of course. _

“You’re going into a heat most likely. A swim isn’t going to help,” Shiro shifted, sitting up with a grunt. Keith looked back at Shiro with concern in his eyes and moved to steady him.

“I’m fine. Just- one of the things the galra did to me… I don’t know if you remember Allura talking about the ‘other Shiro’ that the Druid summoned? He’s inside of me. If I don’t sate him, he takes over. In a way I’m still under Galra control. The Druid is the only one who can make him manifest and my eyes glow if he’s in control. It won’t happen, I’ll make sure of that but you did kinda… interrupt?” Shiro explained softly. Enough of the sheet was gone to hint that it was a sexual release that took place. Precum had smeared over a fair bit of his lower body.

Keith’s hand curled in the sheet covering Shiro and he looked at him and took a shaky breath, “may I?” He needed to be sure he understood exactly what Shiro was enduring. That he didn’t need Coran or Allura to look for other options. Shiro nodded and swallowed thickly. 

Keith pulled away the sheet and raised a brow at the fact Shiro had something buried inside him. Between that and the red splotchy mess of his thigh it was pretty clear Shiro was in deep. Keith had to be certain of exactly how far this went. “This is, what he does to you? Nothing else, just sexual?”

“Just this. I promise,” Shiro whispered, “I'd prefer if-”

“I won't say anything unless it becomes an issue,” Keith reassured, “You need to trust someone else’s judgement on that, if this is inside you. Especially if this thing can take control. Do you trust me?” Keith looked into Shiro’s eyes. Shiro nodded and took a shaky breath. Keith’s hand moved to remove the dildo and the prosthetic hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him.

Shiro’s eyes glowed a sickly yellow and Kuro’s voice slipped out, “now, now, little galra. Shiro still has forty-five minutes of being stuffed before he’s allowed to cum. You can make him edge, stuff him with your cock instead, but in this he’s mine.”

Keith glared at Kuro challenging him for a long moment, “you’re hurting him.”

“Maybe, but there’s a lot worse I could do. I’ve done worse to poor Shiro. Do you want to hear about it, Keith? Maybe you want to help?” he taunted. Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed the bruises blossoming on Shiro’s neck?”

“You bastard!” Keith snarled, face curling angrily.

“I’ll leave you both to it, but remember the rules, little galra, or else it’s you I’ll punish,” Kuro finished with a laugh. Yellow faded and left panicked irises in their wake. Shiro shook and tried to pry Keith’s hand off the dildo. 

His voice was broken as he spoke, “Please, Keith, just leave it. Leave it and go. Forget about this.”

“No,” he growled. Keith started moving the dildo in gentle thrusts. “This is what he does to you, right? Makes you desperate for it then denies you. Shiro, you are stuck with him but you can have me. You trust me not to let it get too far. Let me be here, I can always be the one to stop it.”

Shiro looked so torn, hands gripping the mattress tightly. Shiro nodded mutely, he couldn't speak, couldn't admit how much he wanted Keith instead of Kuro, even if the latter was laughing at him in the back of his mind. He nodded and let himself lay back, hands covering his face.

Shiro’s legs spread for him and started to rock with the gentle thrusting. Keith was being so good. “K-keith, want you, not the toy.”

“Don’t know if you’ll say that once you see it,” Keith sighed and pulled off his own shirt. He was getting too warm. He crawled onto the mattress with Shiro, keeping the thrusts steady. “Listen, we can keep this to just our hands if you want.”

“Keith, quit worrying and strip already,” he gasped and pulled Keith's hand off the dildo. The younger paladin removed his pants slowly, with his underwear. Shiro got an eyeful of exactly what kind of assets Keith had. It was going to be big when Keith got fully hard, slightly barbed and with a knot at the base. 

“I have a second opening? I have a vagina too I think. I don't really… masturbate often,” Keith admitted softly, “Didn't know what to do or if I'd hurt myself.”

Shiro's hand reached between Keith's legs and stroked gently along his vaginal opening then dipped a finger in slowly. Keith gasped. It felt good, really nice. He felt so full. The finger came out and ran wetly along his cock making him shudder. “Your vagina is human and your cock is Galran in terms of anatomy. You’re intersex.”

Keith looked like he was going to bolt.

Shiro sighed and kept talking, “Keith, it doesn’t change anything. You’re still you.” He grabbed the lube and poured some into his hand and warmed it. Keith watched him, curious just what Shiro was intending. When he simply started to stroke him with a lubed hand tension unwound from his shoulders he hadn’t realized was there.

“You still want my weird Galra dick?” Keith asked, shifting closer. Shiro nodded and smiled softly. Keith was getting hard for him and it was really a beautiful cock. Keith slid out the dildo and tugged Shiro across the mattress. He knocked Shiro’s hand away and lined himself up, sliding into him easily with a breathy sigh.

“You don’t have to wait. I’m stretched and pre-fucked. Keith- oh!” Shiro’s back arched with the gentle thrust and Keith pinched a nipple in each hand, grinning. A blush spread underneath and through the scar tissue of Shiro’s face as a little whimper left him. Keith kept moving but didn’t brush Shiro’s prostate. 

“How long do we have?” Keith gasped. Shiro glanced at the time.

“A half hour, and I have that. You don’t need to wait for me. I wouldn’t last in your shoes,” Shiro admitted, “Fuck me and knot me. You can make me cum after.”

“Yeah, definitely can’t- oh Shiro you feel so-!” Keith shook, moving faster, thrusting harder. He couldn’t help it and Shiro shifted his own hips, helping Keith find his prostate every little bit. Shiro watched Keith unravel above him. Shiro took Keith’s hands in his own then kissed his fingers softly. The red paladin whined and Shiro tugged him down by his mullet.

Their lips met in a messy kiss and Keith couldn’t hold back any longer. He came inside Shiro, moaning into the kiss. Waves of orgasm washed over him and settled into a pleasant satisfied thrumming. He moved to pull out and Shiro held him close. “Your knot, Keith, we’re stuck for a bit.”

“What?” He blinked and looked at Shiro in his haze. He felt so good and warm. He nuzzled Shiro and laid still though, letting the larger man embrace him. 

“The base of your cock has a mating knot. It swells when you cum to make sure all the seed stays inside your intended breeding partner. If you force it and pull out it’ll hurt me a lot,” he whispered and stroked Keith’s hair. Twenty five minutes left. At least he was knotted. It felt nice with Keith.

“Mm feels nice. I’m sleepy,” Keith muttered.

“Go ahead and pass out, baby, rest up just keep your cock in me. Feels much nicer than the dildo,” Shiro kept stroking Keith’s hair and watched him fall into a gentle slumber. He watched the minutes tick by and when the hour finally hit and Keith was snoring gently, cock no longer hard or knotted he slipped it out and cuddled around his companion. Shiro contemplated waking Keith for a moment, watching his serene face.

_ I have a new rule for you, Shiro. How about you don’t cum without him in your bed? _ Kuro mocked, _ Keep your little red paladin. He’s cute and I enjoy watching. _

_ Shut up, _ Shiro muttered back, breathing in Keith’s scent. His eyes closed and he let himself drift into blissful sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
